Mieć ojca
by hplililili
Summary: Co się stanie, jeśli w drugiej części, po Harryego nie przylecieli Weasley'owie? I gdy powien Mistrz Eliksirów zostanie powiadomiony o użyciu magii przez syna? Severitus, przemoc


Rozdział I

Letni dzień na ulicy Privet Drive zapowiadał się całkowicie normalnie. Pomimo ciągłych upałów i niewyobrażalnego skwaru nic nie wydawało się być niezwykłe. Trawniki były równo ścięte, trawa zielona, choć słońce działało na nią ze wzmożoną siłą, ani źdźbło nie pożółkło. Lecz w domu pod numerem czwartym działo się coś niezwykłego, coś wysoce odbiegającego od normy, od samego rana chłopiec wyglądający na zaledwie dziesięć lat, naprawdę niebawem kończący ich dwanaście, znów został zamknięty w komórce pod schodami, posiniaczony i z kilkoma złamanymi kośćmi.

W całym domu było gorąco, nawet włączona klimatyzacja nie pozwalała na odpoczynek od wysokich temperatur. W komórce pod schodami temperatura była najwyższa, a w niej siedział zamknięty chłopiec, bez żadnej możliwości wyjścia, ani kropli wody, któremu zaczynało się robić duszno. Harry był cały obolały, po wyczynie Zgredka i straceniu przez jego wuja ważnej oferty dostał lanie swojego życia. Z jego nosa powoli lała się krew, mimo ciągłych prób zatamowania jej. Jego klatka piersiowa bolała przy każdym oddechu, a palec był wygięty w najdziwniejszy możliwy sposób. Pomimo swoich urazów starał się zostać przytomny i miał nadzieję, że ktoś po niego przyjdzie i uratuje go z tego piekła.

W tym samym czasie w Hogwarcie Severus Snape zastanawiał się nad otrzymanym wieczór wcześniej listem. Był on z departamentu z którego sądził, że nie będzie już więcej otrzymywał przesyłek, gdyż siedemnaście lat skończył wiele lat wcześniej i nie posiadał żadnych dzieci. Tak więc postanowił poczekać z otworzeniem listu od departamentu niewłaściwego użycia magii przez niepełnoletnich czarodziei do tego właśnie momentu. Był on zszokowany gdyż w wiadomości było napisane, że JEGO SYN HARRY POTTER użył magii poza szkołą. SYN, ale departament nigdy się nie mylił, gdyż każde niemowlę miało przy zgłoszeniu badane pochodzenie! Severus Snape nie wiedział, że miał dzieci, kochał on bardzo Lily Evans gdy byli w szkole i później również, zdarzyło mu się z nią nawet spać po ślubie z Potterem. Natomiast nigdy nie wiedział, że ma syna, a tym bardziej, że tym synem jest Harry Potter, wybawca czarodziejskiego świata, nadęty bachor, który sądzi, że mu wszystko wolno. Mistrz Eliksirów już obmyślał sprytny plan poradzenia sobie z dzieciakiem, nie pozwoli w końcu żeby jego potomek był nadętym i irytującym chłopakiem.

Tego samego dnia Harry nie wytrzymał wycieńczenia i stracił przytomność, jego chude ciało upadło na materac i krew znów zaczęła płynąć z jego nosa. Gdy Snape udał się na Privet Drive w celu odebrania rozpuszczonego syna od jego rodziny. Był on bardzo zdziwiony, sposobem powitania przez Dursley'ów.  
-Dzień dobry, przyszedłem po Harryego Pottera- powiedział najuprzejmiejszym głosem jakim umiał mężczyzna ubrany na czarno, z lekko brudnymi włosami.  
-Tu nie ma nikogo takiego, pomyłka- odparła nieuprzejmie kobieta, o twarzy przypominającej konia.  
-Naprawdę, a ja jestem pewien, że jest, gdyż przyszedł do mnie list, z taką informacją- i dodał z lekkim uśmiechem- a pyzatym nie pamiętasz mnie Tuniu?  
-Wynoś się stąd, bo wezwę policję- i zaczęła zamykać drzwi  
-Nie tak szybko- Snape zatrzymał drzwi nogą i wszedł do środka- gdzie jest Potter?  
-Dostał to co mu się należało i leży, albo siedzi, albo gnije pod schodami, przez niego Vernon prawie prace stracił.

Snape zobaczył ciemność przed oczami, jak tacy mugole śmieli zamykać kogokolwiek przy takiej temperaturze pod schodami, a tym bardziej jego syna. Powoli zbliżał się do drzwiczek, wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym machnięciem otworzył zamek i wszedł do środka. To co zobaczył przerosło jego wszelkie oczekiwania. Na małym materacu, przypominającym należący do dziecka najwyżej trzy letniego i w dodatku dawno należący, bo miał kilka dziur, leżał chłopiec. Nie przypominał on dziecka, które widział cały poprzedni rok. Wyglądał raczej jak bezdomny, który nie jadł przez kilka dni i lubił wdawać się w bójki. Jego włosy były jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż normalnie, na twarzy widniał wielki siniak wielkości pięści dorosłego mężczyzny, z nosa lała się krew, a skóra była blada. Na spodniach widniała plama po moczu, od którego wziął się również nieznośno zapach, w dodatku wymieszany z potem. Można było również słyszeć walką chłopca o każdy kolejny oddech.

Snape bez zastanowienia wziął Harrego w ręce, a on wydał z siebie dźwięk jak dzikie zwierze, pełny bólu i cierpienia i jego oczy otworzyły się  
-Shhhh, śpij, nie przejmuj się, więcej tu nie wrócisz, obiecuję Ci to

Harrego ze snu wyrwał nagły ból w klatce piersiowej, był on tak silny, że nie mógł on zatrzymać krzyku który wydobył się z jego ust. Jego oczy otworzyły się i pomyślał, że stracił rozum, gdyż był w rękach swojego najmniej lubianego profesora. Niezauważył nawet mokrej plamy na swoich spodniach, ani tonu głosu w jakim zwracał się do niego Snape. Był po prostu w szoku i nie wiedział co zrobić. Nie miał na tyle sił, żeby wyszarpać się z objęć nauczyciela, zresztą to skutkowało by w upadku i większej ilości bólu, którego nie mógł znieść, więc postanowił po prostu poddać się i spokojnie czekać na dalszy los.


End file.
